


The Oceans Lover

by Pockettmonsterr



Category: BnHA
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, He needs more love, Minor Violence, Punching, gangorca has a wife and kids, quirk use, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pockettmonsterr/pseuds/Pockettmonsterr
Summary: ‘A normal day takes a turn for the worst when Kūgo’s and yours children are taken hostage.’





	1. Chapter 1

The day started out just like every other. Kūgo dropped his son, Norio, and his daughter, Hairi, off at their elementary school. It took a few minutes for him to finally pry the off of his legs. Both of them pleading to take them with him to work. He promised he’d take them with him after school.

 

He’d even take them on a patrol(though it’d be more of just a walk around his agency). He had let his S/O sleep in since they had worked the night shift for their own agency. He was finishing up arresting a villain after a long chase when one of his interns sprinted up. Out of breath and red faced from using their speed quirk to get halfway across town. He palced his hand on their shoulder, brow furrowing.

“Stopwatch, breath. What is wrong?” He questioned worriedly. The younger hero glanced up at him still struggling to breath.

 

“ChairiKame Elementary was taken hostage a few minutes ago. The authorities have been alerted but i wanted to inform you since your children are there.”

 

He felt his heart almost stop beating. Villains had taken his children’s elementary hostage? Instantly a billion questions were running through his head. Were they safe? Why had they taken the school hostage?

 

What were there demands? Had anyone been hurt? Did the villains know they were his? That thought stopped him cold. Oh, no.

 

They would definitely recognize Norio. He still looked plenty human but he had blazing red eyes, black and white skin, and a small dorsal fin on his back. Anyone could connect the dots to know who he belonged to. He took off without a second thought. He didn’t even think about how he would stop the villains.

 

All he knew was that his kids were in danger. When he arrived he found the doors barricaded. Police were preparing to break it down to get inside. Noamasa flagged down the large hero. Drawing him over to a side door two officers were working to melt off it’s hinges. Noamasa frowned as he began to explain the situation.

 

“There’s three villains. They tried to hide out in here after a failed bank robbery. S/O is on their way as to help. You were the closest hero, the others won’t be here for at least ten or fifteen more minutes.”

 

“I need to get inside,” Kūgo replied scanning the windows. He couldn’t see anything inside. Were the students safe? The door caved in on itself startling him. The officers caught it with ease.

 

Pulling it out of his way to allow him inside. He moved cautiously. Making sure to go around the corners quietly. So if he did run into a villain he’d at least have the element of surprise. He found the first one standing guard outside the cafeteria.

 

His hands glowing a dark red. Possibly a flame or energy quirk. With a single sonic blast the man was paralyzed. Kūgo grabbed the back of his shirt dragging him to the ground. He raised his fist to nock him out when someone struck him from behind.

 

He stumbled forward in surprise. Turning to face his new assailant. How had he missed them? He was certain no one else was here! He saw a glimmer of light and realized why he hadn’t.

 

They had an invisibility quirk.

 

A small sonic blast nocked the villain off his feet. Thankfully, he was no longer invisible. But one thing remained on his mind. What had just happened? He hadn’t been the one to do that. Then who did? His question was answered when a small head peeked out from behind the corner. There stood Norio, a fearful look on his face.

 

“Did we get them dad?” He whisper yelled. Remaining in his hiding place behind the corner. Kūgo nodded swooping up the small boy in his arms. He looked him over trying to find any injuries.

 

“Are you hurt? Where’s Hairi?”

 

“That way! There’s a mean guy who won’t let anyone leave but i snuck out,” Norio explained pointing down the hallway. Kūgo felt his blood run cold at the thought of a villain anywhere near his daughter. He thought he would have to start another fight in front of entire class of five year olds. He already had trouble getting them to not be scared of them. They’d be terrified of him if they saw him fighting.

 

However he tossed that worry aside. His child was in danger. His image didn’t matter anymore. He burst into the classroom. Norio tucked against his chest and shielded by his large arm.

 

But what he found wasn’t what he was expecting. You were standing over the villain. Already handcuffing the unconscious man. It looked like you had taken care of the situation without any trouble. The police men were quick to take the villains away as paramedics rushed into the classrooms.

 

Hairi was sobbing as she clung to your waist. Refusing to let you go. You shushed her crouching to pull her to your chest. Gently brushing her hair away from her face and wiping away her tears. Kūgo was crouched beside you. Norio still in his arms. You had never felt more relieved to know he had been working this morning. 

 

“Are you both okay?” You asked patting down both children. They both shook their heads. Though Norio seemed less shaken than Hairi.

 

“Mom, guess what? I paralyzed a villain like dad! I helped him too!” The boy grinned. Kūgo felt his chest swell with pride realizing, that his son had indeed helped him. The boy would be a natural hero some day.

 

“That’s great honey! But what have i told you? Don’t fight villains. You’re far to young. Next time get help, okay?” You sighed pressing a kiss to the boys forehead. He broke into a pout but agreed none the less. You took Kūgo’s hand in yours. Each of you holding a child as you exited the school. You easily brushed past the reporters.

Noamasa already answering most of the questions. You glanced up at Kūgo, giving his hand a small squeeze.

 

“How about we just relax for the rest of the day? I’m pretty sure Hairi is still pretty shaken up. I know she’ll want you there,” you murmured. He nodded, gently running his fingers through his daughters hair. Her sobbing had quieted to sniffles as she clutched onto your costume. She might be scared but she was safe. They both were.

 

“Yes, let’s get them home.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Hairi asks Kūgo how he fell in love with you. And he’s more than happy to oblige.’

Hairi was back to her normal self three months after the whole hostage incident. Kūgo was relieved to say the least. He was worried she wouldn’t want to go back to school. Except she seem more excited than usual whenever he dropped her off. She even wanted to go early a few times.

 

And he finally found out why. He was helping make dinner since you had taken Kuro to his judo class. Hairi was sitting at the table scribbling in her coloring book when she spoke up.

 

“Dad, how did you know you were in love with mom?”

 

Kūgo almost dropped the bowl he was holding. He hadn’t expected that question at all. Maybe another random question, but not that one.

 

“Why do you ask?” He questioned setting the bowl down as he glanced over at her.

 

“I like this boy at school,” she shrugged. She didn’t seem the least bit phased.

 

“Hm, well. It took a while for me to really believe she loved me. See, i wasn’t exactly the most handsome young man,” Kūgo explained as he set the oven’s temperature. That caught Hairi’s attention.

 

“You weren’t?” She questioned. Her brow furrowing in utter confusion. He started laughing at that. Sometimes Hairi was too innocent and sweet.

“No, i wasn’t. I was bullied quite a bit for my looks.”

 

“Oh, but then how did you meet mom?” She asked hopping down from her chair. She walked over to him, raising her arms to be lifted up. He swept her up with ease. Setting her down on the counter.

 

“Ah, now that is an interesting story,” he chuckled.

~~~~time skip to the past-2nd year of high-school~~~~

Kūgo had almost never received a love letter. Most of the time it was usually pranks and he had learned to ignore them. Especially the small note tucked against the side of his desk when he entered his English class. He was curious. It didn’t seem to be addressed to anyone.

He wasn’t a busy body. He just wanted to see what it was. Written inside the small note was a few simple sentences.

 

‘Dear Kūgo. I think you’re really awesome. Especially during hero training yesterday. You’re quirk is amazing! ~Secret admirer.’

 

He glanced around the room. Trying to find the snickering schoolmates responsible for this prank. Instead the room was quite. Except for the writing of pencils and the teacher talking.

 

It happened again a few days later. The same desk during english. He was perplexed to say the least. Was someone actually taking time out of their day to write him compliments? He wasn’t complaining.

 

He just...wasn’t used to this type of treatment. Sure, Toshinori encouraged him to do his best. And Selkie told him to be confident in who he was. But these notes were from a complete stranger. No one would possible keep up for this long if it was a simple prank, right?

 

You had been skillfully leaving small notes on your desk. Knowing full well that Kūgo sat in the same seat after your class. It was thrilling in a sense. Leaving the small letters to help boost his confidence. You felt like James Bond or Black widow.

 

Stealthily leaving behind clues while trying not to get caught. It was pretty fun! Until you realized you’d have to reveal yourself some day. You could keep going on and on with this whole note thing. But the whole point was to get him to notice you.

 

You had a raging crush on the boy and had been attempting to talk to him for ages. This seemed to be the only way you could. Taking a deep breath you sat down in your seat to find...a note? You pulled it out from it’s hiding place. Eyes narrowing in confusion.

 

Had he not found yesterdays note? No, this wasn’t your paper. You carefully unfolded it to find a response to your many compliments. The hand writing was a little sloppy but still legible.

 

‘Dear secret admirer, if you truly are that. I would like to thank you for your compliments and encouragement. But why are you doing this? -Kūgo.’

 

You pulled out your notebook. Making sure to keep out of sight of the teacher as she lectured the class. Scribbling out a quick response. This was your chance to hint at your true intentions.

 

When Kūgo walked into class that day he found a note tucked away at his desk per usual. He couldn’t help but smile slightly. He was looking forward to English these days with this secret admirer.

 

He sat down taking the note from where it was tapes. However the reply was not at all what he was expecting. His cheeks heated up as he hid it beneath his textbook. He didn’t want any prying eyes to read the small note.

 

‘I know it might sound silly, but i like you. I think you’re a wonderful person. I just haven’t found the right way to tell you yet. ~Secret Admirer.’

 

After that you had set a plan into action. Valentines day was only a week away. You were going to confess your feelings to him then. It was a cliché and sappy idea. But why not go with it?

 

You had begged your mother to help you make some chocolates. Which lead to a lot of laughs since you had made the most hideous heart shaped sweets in the first batch. The second batch came out looking much better. You carefully packaged them in a small red box. A note taped to the top.

 

It took a lot more effort to hide it in his shoe cubby though. You were in a crowded area with lots of witnesses. You wound waiting till lunch to hide the chocolates and rose you had gotten in his cubby. You deemed your mission a success as you made your way back to class. Though you did wind up missing out on lunch.

 

Kūgo couldn’t believe it when he found a box of chocolates and a rose in his cubby. This had to be a prank. Yet there they were. Along with the familiar hand writing of his secret admirer.

 

‘Meet me at the school gates after your last class. I want to confess to you in person. ~Secret Admirer.’

 

He was nervous for the rest of the day. Especially when Toshinori asked him where he had gotten the box and flower. He didn’t tease him, instead opting to compliment him.

 

“I told you someone would fall for you, Kūgo,” the blond had laughed. Kūgo didn’t run to the gates. If anything he tried to be as slow as possible. What if it really was all a prank? A way to humiliate him for good?

 

It would be an excellent joke to hold over his head for the rest of his schooling at UA. Yet when he arrived he found the walkway abandoned of all life. Most of the students had already left for the day. He felt his gut twist into a knot. Had he been to late?

 

Or was it all a set up? After a minute of waiting he shook his head. Staring down at the rose he held. He was such a fool for thinking this was true. He clenched his fist. Opting to hurl the pink and orange rose as far as he could when he heard someone yelling.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry i’m late! Torino held me after class for messing up during practice!” A female voice called. He turned, eyes wide in shock as you sprinted towards him. You were out of breath when you finally stopped in front of him. Leaning on your knees as you panted. He was astounded.

 

You were his secret admirer? He recognized you. You were a first year who showed a lot of promise. A jet quirk right? Similair to torino’s and a young boy Tensei, in your class as well.

 

You were well liked among your peers and incredibly beautiful. So why were you here? This had to be a joke. There was absolutely no way you were his admirer. You were too...perfect. You couldn’t like him. He was ugly.

 

“Ugh, i must look like a mess. I had to use my boosters to get here so my hair is undone. And then i had to ditch Crimson Riot because i was using my quirk indoors. This isn’t how i planned it at all,” you rambled. You weren’t able to finish your apology because Kūgo cut you off.

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

You blinked. Gazing up at him with such a pure innocent expression. He was blushing again, but worse this time. He had to avoid your gaze he was becoming so flustered.

 

“I mean, why are you here? You aren’t the one who left the notes are you?” He mumbled. You seemed to perk up at that. Breaking into a broad grin.

 

“I am!”

 

“But why? Look at me. I’m not that great looking,” he frowned. Your brow furrowed at his insult. However that didn’t deter you. You were fully aware of te pranks that had been pulled on him. He probably thought this was another cruel trick.

 

“Kūgo, i like you. Would you mind being my boyfriend? This isn’t a prank, i truly do like you.”

 

He could see you were being sincere. But he still couldn’t trust this was happening. He didn’t want the opportunity pass though. He slowly nodded his head. Rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“Yes, i’d like that. I mean, i like you and would like to be your boyfriend,” he stated shyly. You smiled as you took his hand tugging him forward.

 

“Come on! I saved up enough money for us to get ice-cream!”

~~~~~~~back to present~~~~~~~

Hiari stared up at her father in awe.

 

“Mom asked you out?” She gasped. Eyes widening a fraction as he pulled out the casserole from the oven.

 

“Yes, girls can do that you know,” he chuckled. She cupped her chin. Staring down at the floor in concentration.

 

“It’s not valentines day, but maybe i can ask him to the park!” She muttered. Kūgo gently ruffled her hair as he smiled.

 

“That would be a wonderful idea, honey. Who is this boy anyway?” He questioned helping her hop down from the counter.

 

“Oh, he’s a new kid! His name’s kota.”


End file.
